


Cozily Wrapped Up (in Each Other)

by antigrav_vector



Series: Assorted Gift Ficlets [18]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Steve POV, cute dorks being cute, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: It's literally been decades since he's seen it snow in New York on Christmas, and Steve intends to enjoy it.





	Cozily Wrapped Up (in Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrishArgh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/gifts).



> Posted unbeta'ed. Please excuse any remaining errors.

The forecast had been for partly cloudy skies and winds that would bring cold arctic air and heavy snow down from Canada to blanket the Eastern Seaboard from Boston to Maine.

For once, Steve had been delighted to see that the forecast was wrong. 

"Steve, what the hell," Bucky grumbled at him from the bed, "the sun ain't up yet, come back here and keep me warm."

Laughing at his lover, Steve followed orders, sliding back under the covers and reveling in the way Bucky's arms immediately went around him. "Sun doesn't rise until almost 9am," he pointed out. 

"So?" Bucky was entirely unrepentant about it. 

"So that makes you a lazybones," Steve told him, knowing Bucky would easily be able to read the fond amusement in his voice. 

"Don't care," Bucky replied succinctly. "Spent enough years waking up at 0530 for the damned Army. I'm my own man now."

Neither of them brought up the years he'd unwillingly spent under HYDRA’s thumb. 

Making a face at him, Bucky growled a few curses under his breath. "Well, we're awake now and I hope you're happy. Now what?"

Steve considered it. They both had a fairly intense loathing of the cold, and for similar reasons. But he did want to drag Bucky outdoors today -- at least for a little while. 

"We could make some time and then go out for coffee?" He suggested.

Bucky considered that -- considered him -- for a few seconds, then nodded. "I can get behind that plan."

Permission granted, Steve took advantage of the arms around him to roll them until he was on top, leaning over Bucky. The move put them nose-to-nose, and Bucky didn't hesitate to lean up and kiss him.

"And what exactly did you have in mind, Steve?" Bucky asked him with more than a hint of anticipation in his tone. "You're the man with the Plan, after all."

"You'll see in a minute," Steve promised him and kissed back with a pleased rumble resonating in his chest. "You'll see."


End file.
